Chad Dylan Cooper's Back Story
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: You think you know me, Chad Dylan Cooper, but you're wrong. So I'm here to tell you the backstory of my life. How I fell in love with a brown eyed girl. How I almost got killed. And how I revealed the biggest secret of my life.
1. Chapter 1

**KK, this is a new story! And for you that love SOS, I am still writing this. But I'm going to write this as well. IT was a really good idea; so I had to make this story!**

You know me my face...by name...

You could recongnize me anywhere.

I am Chad Dylan Cooper- the most popular celebrity out there. The face of America's Most Popular tween Drama- Mackenzie Falls.

Sure there are those annoying 'biggest fan' people- they claim they know me. They stalk me- it's all part of being a star. You get used to it, after awhile. I usually ignore it...but it gets almost painful when they claim to know everything about me.

But the truth is, no one knows the real me.

Okay, so that's un-ture. In the whole world, I think there's only like one hundred pepole that know the real me.

Yeah, one hundred sounds like a lot now, but remember- I'm including the whole world.

And here I am, revealing my secret to maybe thousands of people. But I don't care...

I am Chad Dylan Cooper, here to tell perhaps the greatest story of all time. Well, in my opinion. And why? Why do you ask? Why am I telling a secret that could possibly danger my life? Well it's because the life of one I love is in danger as well. So maybe telling my story will help her.

Confused? I expected that. Maybe it's because I should start at the beginning? Yes, I think that would help.

Okay, let's do this. The real story of my life- not those stupid fan stories about how I grew up in a small town, and fandom found me one morning and...wow I think I dozed off there for a moment. Not exciting enough, huh? So you see how the fandom can be frankly painful. That is fake. Let me spin you a more intriguing tale...the real one. Even if it dosen't sound so real.

Okay...where should I start? There's a ton of places I could, but I think it's best to cover the basics.

Um...my family. Well, I _used _to have two loving parents. See how i said 'used'? Well that's because their dead. The reason will appear later. I have quite a close knit family at the moment, even though you may not ever see them. But their all I have...

There's my older sister Cypress. Yeah, my parents named her after a tree. Not a name I'd want, but hey- she loves it. She's the kind of girl that is different. Pretty different in more ways than one...but again, that comes later. She looked like my dad. I looked like my mother, by the way. She's 'in collage' but really- wait I'm getting a head of myself again.

Back to Cypress. She has short raven black hair with pink and orange streaks. Her eyes...man people say my eyes are amazing but my look like blah compared to hers. Deep green eyes, the greenest I've ever seen. There are golden flecks in the green- making it look like golden shafts of sunlight streaming through a forest. And her pupils are big most of the time, giving her that Bambi effect. But never be fooled; she is one- no scratch that- the IS the most dangerous person I know.

And then there's my Uncle Max. He brought us up when my parents died when I was like six and Cypress was ten. He's a awesome uncle, I have to say. He's really funny, usually lets us do some pretty awesome stuff, and he treats us like we're his own. Sometimes, I like to think that way. But my parents, from what I can remember, made a place in me that I thought could never be filled. But sometimes, when Uncle Max is there, it feels a bit more full. Max was my father's twin brother.

There's also Aunt Lucy, Max's wife. She dosen't associate with the rest of us much at our 'job', but when we come home she's always there with a warm dinner and lots of love. She's really great after a pretty tough day.

And there's others. Like my three cousins, Max and Lucy's children. Tyrone is eighteen, and if I had to say anything, he's the coolest cousin ever. He's more like a big brother. Libby is my age. She gained is a bit stupid at times, sometimes lacks common sense, but is really smart at other things. Okay, what I mean to say is that Libby is street smart. I've never met anyone who could steal as well as Libby. And lastly there's Pete...he's thirteen and he's really quite. Quite the opposite of Libby- he's book smart...but he couldn't talk to a girl to save his life.

And then there is the twins, Candy and Remy, and Danny. They are related to us somehow, though I'm not quite sure how.

Candy and Remy are really muscular and knows how to make a wepon out of anything. Post it notes, marshmallows, bubble gum- you name it. They are fourteen.

And Danny is only nine, but he is a master at katrate and knows exactly where to hit someone to knock 'em out.

So yes, that's my family. We're all a bit mismatched (Candy, Remy, and Danny's parents died or is MIA), but we make the perfect family.

Okay, that's my family.

Now I keep referring to certain things. Like my parent's death. Or my sister being in collage. And lots of other stuff. Well, let me tell you this. I am a...

Wow...I almost can't even say it. I've been taught so many times not to reveal 'the secret' that something is nearly holding me back. See 'almost' and 'nearly'...because I am going to say it.

My 'family' are spies.

There I said it. You heard me right as well- spies. You know, secret agents? Like James Bond?

My parents... they were the best spies in the history of history! The met actually through the organization. But once they got called and went away on a mission and never came back. We understood right away what was happening. We knew we were from a family of spies from the moment we could understand. We were sad, of course but the first rule...okay maybe not rule but...understanding that we know is that sometimes people on missions, and they never come back...It happened to Candy and Remy's parents as well.

After that, Max and Lucy took us in. Cypress and I knew from a young age that spies were what we wanted to be, like our parents. Maybe avenge their death. No not maybe- definatly. Being a spy is a family job- the way some familes own like a store or a plumbing company.

Well, Max is the head the head of the spy organization- SilverWood. My great-great-great I don't know how many great grandfather started SilverWood. I'm a shoe in for being next in line. Or at least I was.

At age five you begin your training. Only a certain few non family kids are selected from all around the world. It's one of the greatest unknown honors to be picked. SilverWood, of course, is very small. ONly for the best of the best and basically completly underground. That's why you might not have ever heard of it.

So anyway, you start when you're five. By age ten, you are just an apprentice to a full spy. You do any odd tasks they need. They say it's supposed to help you, but we all thought it was a form of not having to pay people. We have the money, it's just with all our missions and cool spy stuff, we loose it as soon as we get it.

At the age of thirteen, you get tested if you make it- then you're in.

By the age of fourteen, you are send on your first group mission. I remember my first mission at fourteen...

If you do well on the mission you get sent on to Level 2. Usually, the normal spy here does their first solo mission at around fourteen and a half. After that, you have a graduation and become a full fledged spy. It's pretty awesome.

Ahh...such fond memories.

But it's not all easy or what you might think it is. There are dangers. There's hard work. Blood. Sweat. And then there are the people out to kill us. The person my 'family' is working on catching is someone who is out to kill our family. Goes way back to the beginning of SilverWood. Something about our I don't know how many great grandfather was the third cousin removoed of his mother's boyfriend's something and x many greatgrandpa betrayed him or something. I don't know, it's really confusing.

But we've been trying to get rid of him and his children's children and so fourth well...for a really long time. Those people killed my parents.

Now after all that, I bet you're wondering why I'm a TV star? Why am I Chad Dylan Cooper or Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls. Well- I don't know. I first started at age fourteen- it was may group mission. I was in shock! I didn't want to be a star. They told me to act like Mackenize was my cover person. I learned to love it.

Did I miss somethign? Yeah...I try not to think about it. My 'group' mission consited of one other person who was on Mackenzie Falls as well. No- you don't know them, well you might. She's not one of the Mackenzie people on the show now. I think she was in three or four episodes. She was going to be the main character along with me but...

One day she was coming home late from the set. She called me, and I was coming to pick her up in my limo and when I got there...all that was left of her was splatters of blood and her tattered hat. _THey _got her.

SHe was beautiful. Her name was Miranda. And she wasn't just going to be my onscreen romance. I loved her in real life. I had known her seince we were really little. She had flowing dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. I'll say it again- I loved her.

But now she's...dare I even say it...dead. Well we think. But I haven't seen her for like three years...

I think that covers the main bases saying all that. That pretty much brings us up onto the main story.

The story of how I feel in love once again. How 'they' tried to break me- how they came up with a brilliant plan. And lastly, the reason I'm telling you all this in the first place.

So summing it up from what I've told you- I am Chad Dylan Cooper- top secret, heartbroken, spy.

**How did you like it? The next chapter will be his first meeting of Sonny! Review plz?! Sorry it's a bit short though...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the four reviews! U guys are awesome! I'm glad u all liked it. This, like I said before, is the first time Chad sees Sonny. I haven't seen the episode in a while, so if I don't get the dialoge or what they say just right or i miss something, plz don't kill me!**

"Here you go." I looked up to see a girl with long flowing golden hair and deep blue eyes standing beside me with my soda.

"Thank you." I grunted, grabbing it and going back to the book I had been reading.

"Ahem." The girl coughed quietly. I looked up. The flight attentant was standing there, with a look like she was waiting for something. I narrowed my eyes, studing her closer. Her outfit was skinny and skin tight, leaving little for imagination. Her face was flawless and her fingernails that grasped the chair were manicured to a sharp point. A nametag read 'Molly'.

"Why don't you sit down?" I asked Molly flatly. She gasped, like she hadn't been expecting it at all, and sat down across from me, folding her perfectly tanned and shaven legs.

"Oh, why thank you Chad." She flashed a smile, her teeth stunningly white. Any normal boy would have been blinded by such a beautiful gesture, but I instead could easily see through it. I almost couldn't see Molly's beauty, but rather all her flaws.

They was her two eyes were a little mismatched in size, the quater of an inch that her two front teeth stuck out a little to far, or the way you could find that little accidental hair on her legs. I wasn't rude- I was a spy. It was impossible to miss these types of attributes. It didn't matter if the person was someone out to kill me or not- I added Molly's face and flaws into my mental log book.

"Molly, that's a nice name." I replied back, forcing a smile. It was perfect, of course- the smile. I could fool nearly everyone. Another thing of being a spy. Molly seemed to melt into a golden and tan puddle.

"Omigod!" She squealed, "You're like, too nice!" She insisted.

"Oh really?" I asked, forcing as much sarcasam into the sentence as anyone could possibly do.

"Yeah! I mean all those nasty tabloids label you off as such a jerk! I mean but they have no idea what you're talking about! They say you're like all totally self obsorbed and that is so not true!" Molly babbled on and I winced slightly.

The being of a jerk, self-obsorbed, and all that junk was real. Well as real as I could get. That was my cover. I mean, that's how nearly all of the stars acted according to Uncle Max- so that's how I had to act. Eventually, it became less of an act and more of a lifestyle. I coudln't help it anymore really, it seemed my cover and my real self had morphed together in a way that it was staying that way. Sure I didn't mean to, but I had learned that being sarcastic is one of the sharpest knives and weaponry.

"So Chad..." Molly had stopped her babbling and was now sitting next to me, her fingers tracing up my arm.

"Yeah?" I asked uncomfortably, moving away slightly.

"I've heard all these rumors you are such a good kisser." She said, her breath next to my ear. I shrugged.

"So?"

"Well, I just want to know if it's true." Even before she had finished speaking, she was making a move in trying to kiss my. I thought quickly, tipping my sprite onto her lap as her face was inches from mine.

She yowled, jumping back to reveal a dark splotch on her white, black, and navy blue uniform.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said sincerely, although I totally wasn't.

"Oh, it's not your fault Chad." Molly purred, grabbing a few napkins, "I accidently knocked it over." She backed up into the isle, "I'll just go and change."

"You do that." I said, settling down back with my book.

I watched her go, her backside sashaying to a beat that wasn't playing. Yeah, she was hot. I should have let her kiss me. I should have let a lot of other girls kiss me, as well.

But I didn't care that she was incredibly hot- or that she had been totally into me. Because, the fact was she wasn't her. Miranda.

"Slut." A scathing voice hissed. I looked up to see Portlyn in the isle, one hand on her hip as she watched Molly leave.

"Be nice." I scoleded her like she was five. Portlyn's fire lit eyes dimmed when they met mine.

"Oh Chad, you're always so worried about how others feels." Portlyn wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Really- she can't even hear me. So I'll say it again. Slut."

I looked over Portlyn's outfit. Her skirt was shorter than Molly's and her top probabbly wouldn't have fit a seven year old. I don't know how Portlyn mangaged to get that over her head. Her hair, today, was pulled back into a bun with one lock that she liked twirling around her finger on her left side. She was wearing enough makeup for perhaps twenty people. So, obiously, I doubted that Portlyn had rights to call people such things when really, she was more it herself.

But than again, there's that saying 'Takes one to know one'. Whoever wrote that, was a god or something.

"How long until we land?" I asked Portlyn as she sat down next to me. Portyln checked her watch. I was slightly surprised- I didn't even know she could tell time.

"Like in, I don't know- ten minuets?" She twirled her stand of hair.

Okay, I guess I should explain some stuff. Portlyn and I are on our way back home on our private plane. Portlyn thinks we're coming back from a vacation, but really I was sent on a mission in the tropics. But, because I wasn't the only bigs star on Mackenzie Falls, they sent someone else with me to make sure it didn't seen to suspicous. So of course Portlyn came with me.

Cypress just loves to torture me, I think. She says that's the responsibilty of being an older sibling.

I hate Portlyn. No lie. I didn't like her the first time I met her, and I sure don't like her now.

When I first met Portlyn with...Miranda....she had shown interest in me right away. I hadn't really liked her, but hey she's hot. And my fourteen year old mind was telling me to let her in. I didn't like Miranda then.

Ever heard the quote 'Never know how good you have it until it's gone'? Well, just after Miranda died did I realize how much I loved her. That's when my mind matured.

In truth, I hated Portlyn after because of how she looked. Because she had brown hair and brown eyes too. But her features were much to sharp. Just like her personality.

"I'm glad to be home." I said, looking out of the window. Portlyn pouted beside me.

"Really Chady? I mean I never saw you on that trip!" She complained. I didn't say that maybe that was for the best, but instead answered.

"Well you'll see me plenty when we start filming again." I grimanced. Portlyn had taken over Miranda's role of my love intrest. And it seemed that we had to kiss passionatly in every scene. Disgusting.

Not that Portlyn wasn't a good kisser- she was very good, in fact maybe to much for her own good. But Portlyn never thought that me kissing her fakely for just about every other minuet of the day was enough. No- she wanted the real me. Which obiously she was never going to get.

"Yes," Portlyn agreed, her voice instantly brightning, she applied some lip gloss, "Our next scene is so romantic." She batted her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

The next scene was Mackzine was supposed to take her out onto a cliff at night, over looking the sea and a full moon and tell her I loved her. Ew.

"You need to get more into your kissing though." Portlyn cut my inner gagging off short.

"Huh?"

"I know you heard me." Portlyn rolled her eyes, "And it's true. Everytime you try to kiss it's not whole hearted and I can see _her _in your eyes!" She accused.

I straightened up in my chair. "So what! It's not like it's real!"

"Well we're trying to tell the audience it is! And everytime I know you wish that Mandy was here instead of me!" Portlyn hissed.

"Miranda." I corrected sharply. Portlyn contiuned on.

"Well sometime you're going to have to face facts CDC! Mimi is dead," I grit my teeth by didn't correct Portlyn because now I knew that 1) she heard me the first time and she was doing this to annoy me or 2) Portlyn really is so stupid that it won't matter how many times I remind her. The latter one seemes more likely to me, but you never know, "Spell it with me, D-E-A-D!"

"I know that!" I snapped loudly and Portlyn didn't seem offended in the least.

"Well good. Why don't you start acting like it."

I turned away from her, and whipped away the slight moisture from my eye. My throat constricted as I felt the searing pain in my stomach. Because inside, I knew Portlyn was right.

CHANNY

"Hey, hey, hey!" Uncle Max's static voice came through my watch phone as soon as I got off the plane.

"Shh...Portyln's right behind me!" I warned him, because Portlyn obiously didn't know I was a spy. So it would sound a little strange for my uncle's voice to come through a watch.

"Why are you talking to your watch?" Portlyn asked, coming up behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away quickly.

"I wasn't talking to it," I objected, "I was just checking the time!"

"Then why'd ya ask me on the plane for the time or whatever! You had a watch on all the time!" She groaned, as if figuring out time was way to hard for her.

"It was broken!" I supplied quickly and Portlyn raised an eyebrow.

"And you just got it to work now?" She questioned. Gosh, for a girl that was so stupid, sometimes she was pretty smart. But I covered that up easily.

"Yep." I said. In truth, my watch was a communication device, lazer gun, toothpaste and toothbrush, x-ray vision and about thirty other things but something that told you time. I had a shoe that told me time. Yeah, I know. Kind of stupid that my shoe tells time but my oh so handy watch dosen't? The production crew thought of this only after they had packed it full of stuff- so they added a watch to every shoe we wore.

"Okay." Portlyn believed me way to easily, her blank look of her face coming back- a look that was almost comforting. Because when Portlyn wasn't trying to kiss me in real life or was being sarcastic- that was pretty much the look she wore.

"Hey, why don't you go and tell Mr. Condor we're back. I'll get our stuff." I offered, and started to the back of the plane without her answer. But the fading sound of her high-heels told me she had left. Quickly, I scanned the area. There was no one there. I used a part on my watch that levitated things, and I levitated our items onto a luggage cart. It's not like I was lazy or weak.

In fact, I worked out every day for two hours. I had a six-pack, if I do say so myself. Which I will. I was probablly the fittest person at Condor Studios. It was just that I needed to get back down to base camp and I really didn't have the time to carry everything. Levitation just made everything so much easier.

I was walking down the hallway to the secret passage way when my watch beeped.

"All clear." I answered into it.

"How are you buddy?" Uncle Max asked.

"Good- no leads on the island though. I'm on my way back down to base right now. I'll fill you all on it more." I said.

"Wait, Chad." Cypress told me and I halted, "Can you pick us up some frozen yogurt from the cafiteria?" She pleaded.

"We have our own frozen yogurt machine down at base." I reminded Cypress with a roll of my eyes.

"It's all out of chocolate, though!" Cypress whined, making her sound like a little kids. I sighed.

"Do I really have to, Uncle Max?" I asked, pausing at the fork in the hallways. One leading down to the frozen yogurt, and the other to the entrance to the base.

"Well, 'cause you're at the fork at the moment, why don't you just swing by and pick us up some." Uncle Max said. Yeah, I had a person tracking device in me. We all did. But lately, or the last few years, Cypress had taken the job of watching me wherever I went. It was kind of annoying. Plus she could see me. It was like she never left that moniter!

As soon as Uncle Max somewhat ordered me to get the yogurt, I was bombarded with requests from everyone.

"Hey! Slow down!" I snapped into the phone. I heard Cypress snort.

"Slow down, come on- we all know you have a photographic memory! You know exactly what everyone said." She snickered. She was right, of course.

"I just felt a little overwhelmed!" I said hotly.

"Yeah, give the kid a break. He just got back from a mission." I heard Uncle Max scold.

"So I don't have to get the frozen yogurt?" I asked hopefully. I was bushed, so all I wanted to do was go to our house on Level 36 and sleep for a few days. I could actually do that- sleep for literally four days without waking up.

"You'll get to sleep soon enough, kid." I swear Uncle Max could read minds sometimes. Because he's just that good. My father was that good, if not better, "But I have my mind set on the frozen yogurt- so go and get it." He instructed. I sighed, feeling my feet drag slightly as I turned down the left- away from my bed and warmth.

I reached the cafiteria and was hit by the buzzing of a lot of different conversations. I could, if I wanted to, focus on one particualr one and find out information. I can do that because I'm a - well I guess you can guess why I can do a lot of un-usual stuff by now. So I'm just going to stop reminding you. Because you already know. I'm. A. Spy.

Enough said.

I looked up at the frozen yogurt machine, and was surprised to see a rounder worker in a nasuating pink maids outfit filling six cups of frozen yogurt.

Did we have a frozen yogurt person? Not that I was aware of. They must have hired her in her week I was gone. This made everything so much easier. I could tell her to deliver the yogurt to the fork and i'd have Cypress pick them up- while I slept- because she wanted it so badly.

I started walking over when I was inturrpted by Josh- one of my best friends and a star with me on set.

"Did ja see the new poster?" He asked me. I blinked down at him.

"Just got back back from a vacation. Remeber?" I said. Josh nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah. Portlyn told me all about it. I always knew you two liked each other!" Josh said, a stining jealously in his tone.

"Seriously dude, you can have her. She's like a sister to me." I said, and added on inwardly- a annoying, scathing, overly open sister.

"Yeah, a sister that thinks you're god's gift to the world and wants to kiss you." Josh spat back, his usual stinging venom in his voice.

"I'll put in a good work for you, if you're that afraid to ask her out." I said with a long sigh, "But I got to go." I excused myself and started shoving past him.

"Oh, wait!" Josh said, shoving a small poster into my hands, the reason he had stopped me in the first place, "Here's the new poster. Dex wants to know what you think of it." He said. Dex was our promotional director or something like that. I glanced down at the poster. It was a black and white photo of my face with "CHAD DYLAN COOPER" in big letters. Not very creative, but hey...I looked good.

"It's great." I said and Josh stopped me again.

"If you like it, Dex wants you to sign a few." Josh said, and extended a black sharpie to me. I scribbled my name down on like ten, occasionally glancing up. Just as the pink fro-yo person was filling up her last cup did Josh let me go.

I strolled over.

"Excuse me, miss. When you're done with that order I'm going to need an extra large chocolate-" I was about to rattle off my massive list of orders when the woman intrupped me.

"Oh I don't work here. " She told me hurridly, her voice sounding of a teen voice. And beautiful too. There was scratching of plastic against metal as she picked up her tray. I fingered the dessert menu, not looking up. I guess I'd just have to get my own yogurt then.

"-Cup." I finished my sentence by habit. I finished just as she bumped into me. Only then, did I look up.

_Miranda? _

That was my first thought as I looked at the girl.

_I must be dreaming...Miranda cannot be standing in front of me with those yogurt cups..._

I blinked, realizing with a little to much dissapointment that she wasn't Miranda. But she looked almost identical to her.

The eyes, the hair, the face, her smile...it was all to familiar and painful. The resemblance was almost uncanny- and there was only a few differnces I could name. Like, of course, her voice. And her face was of course differnet looking, but almost a perfect match. And her hair was shorter, but it was the same beautiful dark brown I had known...

And in that second, I realized two things without even knowing this girl's name.

The first, I immidiatly fell in love with her because of the way she looked.

And on the flipside, I hated her because of her resemblance to a person who I would never see again.

I saw the shock register on the girl's face as I tried to keep mine straight. The girl backed up a surprised step.

"Oh my gosh!" She gaped, "I know you! You're...you're..." She dropped her tray onto the metal counter next to her as she struggled to bring forth my name. Suddenly, looking at her, I forgot my name as well. But thanks to my quick thinking, I side steped a few paces to a gigatic poster with my face- well Mackenzie's face, for the Mackenzie Falls poster.

"Him?" I asked, pointing with the sharpie. The girl nodded vigourlsy, her smile growing wider and wider. I did the far-away look that I was faumos for and the name, my name for pete's sakes, came to me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." I comfirmed with a nod and an award winning smile.

"You're Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!" She breathed, her voice light. My eyes flashed to her name tag.

"And apparently, you are Mage." I said, raising an eye brow.

"Yes! No, no." She knit her eyebrows together, "Mage is my waitress character." She explained, "And all this belongs to Mage to." She said, indicating to the to-much makeup, fatsuite, and big hair. She laughed to herself about a joke I might never get. She put a hand out, "Hi, I'm Sonny."

My heart pounded. Sonny. That was her name...bearing nothing in common with her name, but giving me the same effect all the same. The sweaty palms, nevousness, butterflies.

I needed to get out of there fast- but without the yogurt, I had a feeling that Uncle Max and Cypress would team up and kill me. Quite literally maybe. I looked down- the yogurt Sonny had been getting was somewhat of what I needed. Well, it had Cypress and Max's orders on it....a plan formed in my head. And all of this took not even a millisecond.

Josh had given me a stack of the posters the hand out.

"Sonny, nice name." I said, and started scribbling on the top poster. Sonny's face brightened.

"Oh thank you. You know when I was younger I really didn't like it. But now it kinda suits me. I had this one friend and-" I handed Sonny the poster, cutting her off from her babbling.

"Here you go." I said and slyly grabbed the yogurt tray out from under her, "See you later."

"Kay.." She breathed dreamily.

As I walked away I focused on to what she was saying. She was reading the note... _Sonny, thanks for the yogurt. Chad Dylan Cooper._

Well hey- I had to be polite after I just stole her yogurt!

I could feel the confusion spread across her face.

"I...I didn't give you any..." She called after me, and looked down to where it should have been.

"CHAD DYALN COOPER JUST STOLD MY YOGURT!" I was already at the fork when I heard the outburst from Sonny. I chuckled slightly.

I hurried down to the door to base... it was a room labeled 'Janitor's Closet'. Little known fact- almost every Janitor is a spy. One of the best cover jobs. You have acsess to basically anyroom and any place. You can just easily do anything through it.

I opened the door and punched in the number to a invisible punch pad on a wall. I felt the rush of air as I traveled down maybe ten feet below the lowest level in Condor Studios. As soon as the door opened, I was in the main office.

I walked past maybe people I would have normally stopped to say hello to. When they welcomed me back, I just nodded in their direction.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when I reached our door to our workroom. I punched in my code number and did my fingerprint before they let me in. We here at SilverWood are very security-consious. Wouldn't want a non-spy wandering in and learning all our secrets. Now would we?

The doors slid open and Candy and Remy attack me and the yogurt.

"Where's the rest of it?" They demanded.

I didn't answer, but looked at Max as the doors slid shut. He already knew.

"Who is she?" I whispered, and my whole 'family' heard me of course.

"Sonny Monroe." Cypress said, and on the biggest moniter brought up a bio on her.

I grabbed the chocolate fro-yo and the strawberry from Candy and Remy's hands and handed it to Max and Cypress.

"Sonny Monroe?" I echoed, letting the name roll off my tounge.

"I know right?" Cypress said, as she brought up a picture of Miranda. How she knew that's what I was thinking, again I wouldn't know.

"Scary." I agrreed. There wasn't many things in this world that scared me, but honestly...that was at the top of the list.

"She's new. On So Random- came two days ago." Cypress informed me as I read that very information.

"So Random?" I span involentarily. Hearing that name just now usually made me recoil in disgust.

"Yeah...she's actually pretty good! She made that show even better!" Cypress loved So Random...which of course went across everything my show taught me. Typical. She just loves to make me irritated.

"Let's bring up the security camera." Libby seggested from beside me and clicked a button. All over Condor Studios we have like five hundred cameras. And in High-Def too.

Libby brought up the one Sonny was on, and she was still at the cafeteria filling up the yogurt cups. I could tell from the picture she was humming, and she occasionally stopped to look down at the poster I had signed for her. For some reason, this gesture so small it would have taken a spy to decode her feelings, made my stomach flutter. Cypress eyed me warily.

"Don't." She warned. I looked at her.

"Don't what?"

"You know what I mean!" She sapped, and nodded at Sonny on the flat screen, "Just remember who you are, bro."

"I remember." Of course I did. It's what I've been telling you for the last few sentances. I am a spy.

"Good. Beause remember. We don't mix." Cypress said and promptly took away the security camera.

"You make it sound like we're two different species." I accused. She gave an innocent shrug.

"Well, in a way, we are. It's almost easier to think that way." Cypress pointed out and Libby and Candy eagerly back her up.

"All she's saying," Tyson said from a table, "Is that for your own good- stay away from her. Because we woudln't want another Angelica." Angelica had been Tyson's girlfriend from the non-spy world. They captured her as soon as they found the tie. Tyson still wasn't over it.

"Exactly. Sonny Monroe-ro, is a no-no. No dating for you, bro." She taunted snidly.

"You have a boyfriend."

"From the organization. We understand the risk of being a spy...actually, I think that's the only way you could date. You know that some of those new spy girls are pretty-"

"I'm going to bed. I'm bushed." I growled, cutting her off. I had pretty much told Max already that nothing was on the island. No leads- it was pretty much a wild goose chase.

"Okay, see you in like five days." Remy called after me, and again- he wasn't kidding. But of course, tomorrow I had to do that scene with Portlyn. So sleeping for five days, although seemed so tempting, was out.

I was just getting on the elevator when my phone rang. It was Josh, texting me.

_Dude, where are you? That new Sonny girl took the golf-cart! The Parking Spot is open! Grab your golf-cart! Oh, and on you're way here- pick us up some frozen yogurt. Thanks- Josh..._

* * *

**Yah! Okay, review. The next chapter will be the continuation of the second episode, with the musical chairs things a such. Where poor Chad- hates Sonny but loves her at the same time, but is compelled to stay away from her...**


End file.
